official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Debug
FNaFb 1= A nameless room in the first game called debug room by fans and Debug by the game files. It's a secret area that allows you to cheat at your heart's content, but it's also the best hidden thing of the whole game. It's accessed through a hole below the show stage that only appears if you meet the requirements. Its theme is Opus 13 from the PC Engine version of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. How to enter the room For starters, you need to be playing the main game mode. This doesn't work in the Q or W scenarios. You must also be playing in Night X. Go to the Restrooms without Chica in the team and try entering the women's bathroom. Freddy will refuse, but if you repeat the process 5 more times, Freddy will enter and shatter his masculinity in the sixth attempt. If you hold Q while he enters the bathroom, a menu will eventually pop up, asking you to enter a code. As hinted when you beat Night XX, you need to enter the Konami Code. For those who don't remember it, the code is u'p '''u'p 'd'own 'd'own 'l'eft 'r'ight 'l'eft 'r'ight '''b a', and then you press '''s'tart. You need to put the first letter of each in lower case, leaving it as "uuddlrlrbas". If you don't enter the right code, a buzzer noise will sound, but if you do it correctly, a chime will be heard. Either way, after Freddy says no and you regain control, you must exit the Restrooms. Near the Show Stage's stairs, a crack will have appeared. Interact with it and you will be able to punch it. You will need to punch it 2500 times to make the wall break and turn the crack into a secret door. With that done you can enter the debug room. You can leave it without worries. Once revealed, the debug room stays open forever. Contents The area is divided in two sections. The floor level and a stage in the top part of the small room. The stage contains all possible party members. You can talk with each one to recruit them or put them out of your group. You can recruit everyone, but due to limitations only the first 8 will be in the fight. Since you can't rearrange the team anymore after certain update, the last two you recruit will be useless unless you take out two of the other eight. You can also take out everyone in your team, this would make you invisible and automatically end every battle, but it wouldn't prevent you from beating the game. At each side of the stage there is a crack similar to the one you had to break to enter the room, but they have no use and nothing happens if you try to interact with them. Out of the stage, there are three NPCs: '''Mangle: She disappears if B.B. is on your team, but will appear again if you take him out. Talking with her will give you the option to create an endgame setup. If you say yes, you will be given the following: *Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy will be put in your team if they weren't already. They will also have all their abilities and will be level 20. *You will receive the Dragon Dildo, the Kingly Guitar, the Kingly Hook and Everything Cupcakes. *You will get four of these: Body Endoskeleton E, Head Endoskeleton E, Hi-Caffeine Soda and XL Pizza Shield. *You will be given 20 of each of these: X-Large Pizza, X-Large Soda, Cake and Birthday Present. Toy Bonnie: Talking to him lets you change the name of each member of Freddy's gang to whatever you please. Balloon Boy: He "sells" for free all the items that the vending machines and the other B.B. shops do combined, but with a few extra items you won't find in other shops. The exclusive items in question are: *The Dragon Dildo *The Godly weapons *Bonnie's Head (serves as a shield) |-|FNaFb 2= The first of its kind in the series. Known as the Debug Room by fans and Debug by the game files, this nameless area is a well hidden secret in the game accessible in both the main game and the Q scenario that contains anything a cheater might need to make the game devour their excrements. Its background music is a corrupted version of the Glowin Orb Bonus stage from Sonic 3, taken from a ROM corruption made by Joshua Shaw. In the game files, this tune is called Jackles. How to enter the room To begin, you should take any sound file, preferably a short one, and change its name to yiffed. It must be that exact name: yiffed. All lower caps and without punctuation. The format can be ogg, mp3 and mp4. Other sound formats might work too, but these 3 are sure to be valid. You must then open the game files, go to the Audio folder and then to the BGM folder inside of it. Place the "yiffed" sound file there. Now you can begin playing. It's recommended you play in a game where you have either not started the Puppet's countdown or already killed it. You must go to Parts/Service. Every time you enter it there is a 1/9001 chance for Shadow Freddy to appear in the lower left corner of the room. Exit and enter the room until you see him, but be careful not to be attacked by Golden Freddy while you do this. Once he appears go interact with him. If the Puppet's countdown is still active, your time remaining will change to 30 seconds the first time you approach Shadow Freddy. Interacting with the shadowy ursine will cause an overly long scene that will end with the "yiffed" sound file playing and immediately stopping before you can hear it. Nevertheless, if you haven't put the sound file in its proper folder and with the right name, the game won't be able to do what it's programmed and the game will crash at the end of that long scene. With that done, Shadow Freddy will be gone. Now go to the Show Stage, a Freddy and Friends poster will now be in the wall. Punch this poster 2500 times and the wall behind it will crumble to reveal the way to the debug room. Contents The area is divided into two sections. The floor level and a stage in the top part of the small room. The stage has all the characters from the main game, both toys and withered. Talking to them allows you to recruit or dismiss each one individually. Take into account only the first 8 party members in your team will actually participate in battle. There are also the party members from the first game, they will have all skills and their stats will be the same as Night X in that installment. This means they can get to level 20 and Freddy can wield the Dragon Dildo (but not the ones you can obtain with Toy Freddy in the story). Last of all, Golden Freddy's head is there. He can't be recruited, instead you can ask him to buff the hat, leveling up all of Toy Freddy's skills to max level. On the floor level you can see two NPCs closest to your spawn point. The one to the left with a Joshy head represents Joshua Shaw, while the one to the right represents Sable Lynn. The former will only say "letsa go", with a sound bit taken from Supra Mayro Kratt, while the latter will say "fuck" while a sped up jack in the box sound plays. These two don't do anything. A bit closer to the stage are four other NPCs who actually give you things: 90's B.B.: He will teleport you to any part of the pizzeria you want. Any area out of the pizzeria, like below the women's bathroom, is not available. 80's B.B.: He will sell you for free every item, weapon and armor in the game, excluding Michael's Hat, the Shirt and the Beanie. He also sells Bonnie's Head, which serves as a shield. Shadow Freddy: Allows you to turn on several important switches, making the game think you have taken out all cameras, beaten the Puppets, kept the Stick in your inventory and met all requirements to obtain the Dragon Dildo F and fight the Refurbs. Toy Bonnie: He allows you to change the name of all the animatronics you can recruit in this room. There is also signboard, which if you interact with will ask you to put a password that can only be obtained by beating the Afterstory. If you input it, a hole will open in the show stage to enter a secret second room. The code in question is "imd3b". The second room A second and smaller part also full of secrets. Like the first room its divided in a show stage and a floor level. On stage are 5 characters to recruit: 90's B.B., 80's B.B., The Puppet, Golden Freddy and Toy Foxy. The floor level has four NPCs: Freddy: He can make you git gud, giving you 4 Cranky's Blessings, changing the equipment and skills of the original party from the first game and replacing the game over image and music. This changes are the same ones you get in the Save Import Scenario. If you choose not to git gud while already being gud, all these changes will be revoked. Toy Freddy with shattered masculinity: He can change Toy Freddy's look to the pink one he gets if you force him into the women's bathroom. Saying no to him while already pink serves to restore Toy Freddy back to normal. Toy Freddy with a missing ear: He can make the Toys change into their damaged look from the Afterstory. Saying no to him while sporting the damaged look serves to restore the team back to normal. Headless B.B.: He can give 90's B.B. all his skills and equip him with Cranky's blessing. If you say no to him, he will take out all these things from 90's B.B. Trivia *Originally, the room was a reward for beating the Refurbs, but after they were proven to be possible it was changed into the current method. *Before it was patched to a less insane number, the amount of times you had to punch the poster was 10000. *In earlier builds of the game, the Debug room had no stage and looked like a regular pizzeria room but empty and with better lightning. The music was instead Theme of "E-102γ" from Sonic Adventure. *If you had the luck to see Golden Freddy interrupt one of your fights to kill your enemies, then you will hear the little girl's laugh that is associated with Golden Freddy while you approach Shadow Freddy. Category:FNaFb1 Category:FNaFb1 areas Category:FNaFb2 areas Category:FNaFb2